1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to instruments for measuring radiation and more particularly to such instruments which operate in accordance with changes in the refractive index of radiochromic materials as a result of anomolous dispersion upon being exposed to nuclear radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the exposure of radiochromic material to nuclear radiation, for example, generates an absorption band for visible light. This causes changes in the refractive index of the radiochromic substance through anomolous dispersion. This effect has been utilized heretofore in the design of radiation dosimetry systems. An example of such apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,751, entitled, "Optical Waveguide Dosimeter", which was issued to Stanley Kronenberg, et al. on Mar. 22, 1983. Other applications and means for their implementation furthermore have been disclosed in: "Broad Range Dosimetry Width Leuko-Dye Optical Waveguides", S. Kronenberg, et al., Nuclear Instruments and Methods, Vol. 190, No. 2, Dec. 1, 1981; "Optical Chromic Dosimetry System For Radiation Process of Food", C. K. Humphreys, et al., Fourth International Conference Of Radiation Processing, Dubrovnik, Ugoslavia, Oct. 4-8, 1982; and "Radiochromic Waveguides For Gamma And Fast Neutron Dosimetry", S. Kronenberg, et al., Proceedings NATO Workinq Group Meetinq On The Assessment Of Injury From Ionizing Radiation In Warfare, A.F.F.R.I., P. 523-544, Oct. 18-22, 1982.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in instruments for measuring radiation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved radiological measuring instrument which operates in accordance with changes in the refractive index of radiochromic substances.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an improvement in radiological instrumentation including radiochromic substances whose index of refraction changes through anomolous dispersion as a result of exposure to nuclear radiation.